


热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：葡萄味（Pocky Day篇）-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Amamiya Masaki





	热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：葡萄味（Pocky Day篇）-时生总是来晚一步

热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：葡萄味（Pocky Day篇）-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ce53606)

[ 58](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ce53606)

### [热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：葡萄味（Pocky Day篇）](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ce53606)

［吐槽：说来加拿大这边11月11日正是纪念二战死去战士的Remembrance Day。结果亚洲这边不是单身狗卖萌日就是Pocky秀恩爱日，也是醉了］

  


  


雅贵咬着冰棍棍百无聊赖的蹲在花坛下的树荫里，用牙把冰棍棍摩得上下摆。直到他看到回来的広斗，才宛如恢复精力似的直起半个身子，并且拿下冰棍棍随手丢到了不远处的垃圾箱内，精准无误。  


“嗯，”広斗鼻子一哼，拎着Pocky包装盒的手伸到了自己哥哥脸前。

先前他们刚吃完冰棍，结果雅贵却要求对方再去买点别的。要说为何他今天如此差遣広斗去买东西，是因为他和広斗今天打赌结果広斗输了。顺便一提，広斗根本没答应打赌，却被雅贵强行拉入。

“噢！谢啦，”雅贵接过盒子后快速起身从花坛边跳下，改成坐姿。蓝紫色漂亮的包装盒上画着葡萄图案，雅贵心情大好，挂着的表情同这转凉的天气截然不同，“这味道这么难找，真亏当初你发现了这家店。”

広斗完全和对方的反应形成鲜明对比，平静的双手插兜就那样半坐在花坛边缘，等着对方吃完。

“作为感谢，哥哥奖励你一口？”雅贵嘴里叼着一根，含糊说着同时把另一根伸到広斗嘴边。

広斗被措不及防的饼干头戳到嘴角，顿时皱眉受惊的往后躲开身。他扫了一眼对方递过来的东西，故意嫌弃的别开头，“不要。”

“很好吃的。”

“你每次Pocky都买这个口味，我以前就尝过了。”

“谁说尝过一次的就不能尝第二次，”雅贵发笑的说，一脸好玩的看着広斗，就好像在说对方死板的样子荒唐可笑。

看着広斗头也不回坚持拒绝，雅贵偏头扬起眉观察对方表情，随后才默默收回手。広斗看到对方放弃，这才坐正身子，无奈的张嘴叹口气。

谁知道，他刚张嘴，雅贵猛的一伸手，直接把那根Pcoky插到了広斗嘴里。広斗下意识一闭嘴，Pocky断成了两半。

嘴里的那半因为被堵住险些从嘴里掉出来，而広斗自然和普通人表现一样用嘴唇抿住，下意识抬手要去接。可是他的手还在兜里，来不及掏出，所以变成了弓背本能防御的姿势。

広斗最后选择抬头仰脖才让Pocky掉入嘴里，而一旁的雅贵因弟弟少见无措的样子而握着那半根笑了老半天。

“雅贵！”

“叫哥——哥——”雅贵不紧不慢的岔开话题，把Pocky吃入嘴里。

“不要突然塞我嘴里，雅贵！”広斗抹把嘴，不满的告诫对方。

“说几遍了，要叫我哥——哎？！喂！”本来悠哉逗对方的雅贵刚把另一根咬在嘴里，却被広斗一把夺了过去。饼干尖断在牙齿间，被下意识咬碎，掉了一裤子碎屑。

雅贵顿时表情大变，反而他更像是被抢了东西的弟弟。一掸裤子，伸手就把对方自己叼到嘴里的Pocky掰了回来，“你不是不吃的吗！”

虽然又断了，可雅贵仍故意狠狠咬到嘴里夸张的吃给広斗看。而広斗显然被他逗起来，嘴里那一块被牙齿猛然咬碎，倾身一口咬掉了雅贵嘴前露出的部分。

“嗯——？！”含着饼干的雅贵没想到对方竟然又这种攻击，眼睛瞪得滚圆。虽然嘴里有东西不能说话，却使劲用鼻子哼出内心的不满。 

看着雅贵如同小动物似的傻样子，习惯自家哥哥平日这幅模样，広斗只是难掩一丝夹在无奈得胜利笑容低沉笑着把嘴里的Pocky咽下。

嘛，広斗是对葡萄味没兴趣。但他对“葡萄味”的雅贵有兴趣，比如他可以选择今晚享用一番。

  


  


［注：这是网上找的葡萄味Pocky图，看着好好吃，想吃］

  
  


[広雅](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BA%83%E9%9B%85)[雨宫兄弟](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%A8%E5%AE%AB%E5%85%84%E5%BC%9F)[热血街区](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%A1%80%E8%A1%97%E5%8C%BA)[high&low](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/high%26low)[雨宫雅贵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%A8%E5%AE%AB%E9%9B%85%E8%B4%B5)[雨宫広斗](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%A8%E5%AE%AB%E5%BA%83%E6%96%97)

评论(15)

热度(58)

    1. [](http://emdbnemrl.lofter.com/) [Enrl](http://emdbnemrl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://qq955421.lofter.com/) [QQ](http://qq955421.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://muyao40706.lofter.com/) [木尧🌙](http://muyao40706.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://moyufengxiao.lofter.com/) [墨煜枫晓](http://moyufengxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://yuexiaduzhuo439.lofter.com/) [月下独酌](http://yuexiaduzhuo439.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://xiaocaomei362.lofter.com/) [猪你的鼻子有两个孔](http://xiaocaomei362.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://huimofufushanguanghuli.lofter.com/) [美好糖糖🍬](http://huimofufushanguanghuli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://yan34292.lofter.com/) [琰原海底参物](http://yan34292.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://kuangluandeguigongzi770.lofter.com/) [萧歌](http://kuangluandeguigongzi770.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://zuonanbuzuo.lofter.com/) [作得很丫](http://zuonanbuzuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://zhisixiaotianshi.lofter.com/) [血も涙もねえ。](http://zhisixiaotianshi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://3jsbchenchui.lofter.com/) [🤨🌈3JSB · 臣吹💎](http://3jsbchenchui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://devileyes747.lofter.com/) [Devil eyes](http://devileyes747.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://buran036.lofter.com/) [清瑶](http://buran036.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) [今天也是在墙头上蹦迪](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://tianzhenwuxie938.lofter.com/) [年华虚度](http://tianzhenwuxie938.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://cihsu.lofter.com/) [CIH苏桓](http://cihsu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://minsongyue316.lofter.com/) [闵松月](http://minsongyue316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://neinei191.lofter.com/) [一一一一 一](http://neinei191.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://eluositaowa934.lofter.com/) [俄罗斯套娃](http://eluositaowa934.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://omimiyuna.lofter.com/) [Takaomi_yuna](http://omimiyuna.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://xingying832.lofter.com/) [星影](http://xingying832.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://buwang343.lofter.com/) [仙子是我的🌝🌝](http://buwang343.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://cloudma.lofter.com/) [一碗担担面](http://cloudma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://azcxearth.lofter.com/) [唯爱68号少年](http://azcxearth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://suchaweirdo.lofter.com/) [suchaweirdo](http://suchaweirdo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://rebekahsarah.lofter.com/) [这有一只鹿](http://rebekahsarah.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://yxiao234.lofter.com/) [神奇的圆滚滚](http://yxiao234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://yxiao234.lofter.com/) [神奇的圆滚滚](http://yxiao234.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://1121cocoli.lofter.com/) [你是明媚了我四季的阳光](http://1121cocoli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://bingmo402.lofter.com/) [冰陌](http://bingmo402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://ouohello.lofter.com/) [M’s story](http://ouohello.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://nanbeiweimo.lofter.com/) [为陌](http://nanbeiweimo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://ds1128.lofter.com/) [风起之时](http://ds1128.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://012608161225.lofter.com/) [Noeru](http://012608161225.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://luoshu590.lofter.com/) [独棘](http://luoshu590.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://yuripuka.lofter.com/) [Vic](http://yuripuka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://lanchenjun.lofter.com/) [蓝宸菌](http://lanchenjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://liu593522447.lofter.com/) [子音Shion](http://liu593522447.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://morimoto1030.lofter.com/) [木 子，](http://morimoto1030.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://yonagayoruko.lofter.com/) [月蝕注意](http://yonagayoruko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://aidttdexiaotiantian.lofter.com/) [起名字真的烦死人了](http://aidttdexiaotiantian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) [徐小安](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://kuuumiiii.lofter.com/) [栗贝特](http://kuuumiiii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://amamiyaao.lofter.com/) [火鹿子](http://amamiyaao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://octopusproject.lofter.com/) [佐野熊猫](http://octopusproject.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://sakinaa.lofter.com/) [咲菜](http://sakinaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cde08d5)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cebfc48)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
